


Another Tomorrow

by Everydayishark



Series: Monsta X bingo 2 [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Drabble, Dystopian Future, Fluff, General Angst, M/M, Monsta X Bingo, mentions of death and disaster, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 13:32:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9551189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everydayishark/pseuds/Everydayishark
Summary: Not much is left. It’s hard to have hope in a world like this. It’s hard to find light in the dark. It’s hard to find love when all seems lost.He wasn't looking for love. He really wasn't. He was just trying to survive. But there he was. Minhyuk. Skinny angel, sent from above.





	

Not much is left. The city is burning. Nothing remains but rubble and garbage. Heaps and heaps of garbage. Things we foolishly thought we needed, once. Computers and TV's and robot vacuum cleaners. All these things that turned into rubbish once electricity ran out. Just dead weight and scrap metal. (Turns out all we need is food and fire)

(People make fire with designer furniture and scrap wood alike. There is no more difference once everything has lost its initial value. Wood is wood. Fire is fire.)

There's no food. Hasn't been any, for some time. We have what we grow, or what we find. We’re all scavengers now, picking the meat off of bones and fighting over scraps. It’s a kill or be killed world. (He has killed. For food. For survival. You’d be surprised of what you’re capable of once you’re desperate enough.)

 

His stomach is growling, but he's learned to ignore it. We’re always hungry. That’s just the way it is now. He stuffs his hands in his pockets, rough calloused fingers tracing the shape of the switchblade, eyes on the road ahead of him. Every once in a while he looks around him to make sure he isn't spotted. You have to stay vigilant. You have to stay ready. (He has walked these roads maybe a million times. He knows every nook and cranny, every pothole, every crack and tear. He knows where to hide, he knows where to disappear.)

Not much is left. Life is tough. It’s hard to find food, it’s hard to find shelter, it’s hard to find a safe place. Most people are dead or dying. The old and the sickly went first. Then the children, oh god, the children. At some point they become numb to all the death and misery. At some point, everyone just does whatever they must do to live.

 

Only the strong survive. Or those smart enough to stay off the streets and find a good place to hide.

 

He ducks into the crumbled entrance of the hideout. It's well hidden behind overgrown weeds and rubble, plus there is nothing around to steal, which is probably the only reason why they haven't been ransacked yet.

(last year’s crops burned down along with the trees. They silently watched it all go up in flames.)

He is greeted by a pair of arms wrapped around his neck. He feels lips trace kisses over his nape. ( _Did you find any food?_ ) Hyunwoo shakes his head. ( _That’s okay, we’ll figure something out._ )

 

Not much is left. Turns out we didn’t need some rampant disease or an alien attack to wipe us all out. Just people. People killing people. It’s not something that happened overnight. It took years, decades, for the world to become the way it is now. (Desolate. Empty. _Dead._ )

One rumor says it was an international conflict that escalated. Cascading from one war into another. Another says it had something to do with weapons of mass destruction. Something that wiped out half a continent in the blink of an eye. No one knows for sure. Anyone who would've known is dead anyway.

All he knows is what he knows. And all he knows is to live.

 

Not much is left. It’s hard to have hope in a world like this. It’s hard to find light in the dark. It’s hard to find love when all seems lost.

He wasn't looking for love. He really wasn't. He was just trying to survive.

But there he was. Minhyuk. Skinny angel, sent from above. There he is, smiling even when things are tough. Taking his hands and telling him it's going to be okay. Telling him they'll find a way. There he is, keeping him warm in the cold nights. At first it was only for body heat. You have to stick together at night to survive. Especially the winters tend to get deadly cold. But Hyunwoo grew attached to Minhyuk, eternally, annoyingly optimistic, beautiful Minhyuk. Minhyuk gives him hope, even if all is lost.

 

(He knows it’s considered a weakness. It’s dangerous to be attached to people, because people die. It’s not like he chose to fall in love. It’s not like anyone ever _plans_ to fall in love. It just happens.)

 

He is so skinny. They're all struggling, but he's so, _so_ skinny. A skeletal version of his former self. Minhyuk gives his food to the dying, even though he's dying himself. Hyunwoo would wrap his hands around his bony wrists, ask him to, please, eat what little food they have. But Minhyuk refuses, saying he'll be okay, it's just another day, he'll be fine if it's just one more day.

Hyunwoo hates watching him disappear. Each day he is more skin and bones. His cheeks are sunken in and his ribs are showing even through his shirt. His arms and legs are matchsticks. He’s so fragile, so frail. (But the sparkle in his eyes never dies, never once extinguishes)

( _You’ll die_ , he says, holding Minhyuk in his arms, stroking through his hair. There's desperation in his voice, a plea. _Of course I’ll die_ , Minhyuk says with a smile, _we’ll all die someday. But at least I’ll have lived a life worth living_.)

 

Minhyuk bandages the wounds of the injured and the dying. He gives them food and water and shelter (even when they have so very little to spare, he gives so much.)

This is how he finds Hyunwoo. This is how he saves him. Hyunwoo gets his leg trapped underneath the rubble of a collapsed building and is unable to move. At some point, he gives up fighting. There is no way he is getting out. He is starving, and dehydrated, and probably bleeding out on the street. ( _This is it_ , he thinks. _This is where I die_.)

Hyunwoo never has imagined falling in love. Not at a time like this. He has never imagined caring for someone again, not after losing everyone he knew and loved.

But there he was. A saint, a savior. He saved his life, dragging him from the rubble and nursing him back to health. And he falls for him. His smile, his dazzling, amazing smile, his impossibly soft hands and his messy blond hair and his long skinny legs. Hyunwoo admires his easygoing personality, his ability to stay so positive no matter how hard things are. He admires his strength, his courage, his will not only to live for himself but to help others live as well. He saves five more people, in the time that Hyunwoo knows him.

 

They become his friends. They become his family.

 

Sometimes people are beyond saving, despite Minhyuk's best efforts. Not that it would stop him from trying. To at least make their last moments as comfortable as possible. He would ease their pain, as best as possible, with cheap painkillers and home-made alcohol. And he would cry. He would mourn their deaths, every single one of them.

Hyunwoo admires his beautiful soul. Who else would mourn the death of strangers, in times like these? In times where people only live for themselves, Minhyuk lives for others. He inspires people to live, to be good, to give to others. To trust again.

To love.

And Hyunwoo loves him, with every fiber of his being, with every last shard of his soul. And Minhyuk loves him back. Their bond was immediate. Electric. Eternal. Hyunwoo never leaves his side. He is strong, and kind. He helps with the physical things when Minhyuk's body fails him. He carries Minhyuk on his back when he is tired. He would do anything for him. He would walk through fire for him. He would die for him.

 

Hyunwoo helps Minhyuk build the shelter. They build it, stone by stone. It's not perfect, not by a long shot, but it keeps them dry and somewhat warm and protected from the outside. Minhyuk cries when it's done, wrapping his arms around Hyunwoo. ( _It's perfect_ , he whispers, voice heavy with emotion.)

( _We’re home_ , Hyunwoo whispers back, as he picks him up and carries him inside.)

The seven of them live in the shelter. It’s dark and cramped, but it’s safe, and it’s home.

 

Minhyuk brightens even the darkest day. Hyunwoo wishes he could protect him, selfishly keep him all to himself, his light, his love, but Minhyuk has so much love to give. 

Sometimes Minhyuk’s energy still overwhelms him. He’s a force of nature, overflowing with compassion and an endless desire to help other people. Hyunwoo isn't like that. He's been on his own for too long.

Hyunwoo had wandered alone for years. He had grown used to the silence, the solitude. Now, he can’t imagine it anymore, a life alone, a life without Minhyuk. He doesn’t know if he could do it again. He doesn’t know if he would survive.

 

 

Not much is left. He doesn't know how long they will last. They’re dying. They all are. But he knows they’ll be alright. He’ll be alright. As long as Minhyuk is there. After all, he's his sunshine. And the world cannot survive without sunlight.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes hello this was originally a drabble, now turned into a slightly longer drabble lmao.  
> Fulfilling my bingo square of [Dystopian Future]  
> :3


End file.
